


晴夜

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 复建，试图写点甜的，野外小情侣龙男/猫男“Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben”
Relationships: 龙男/猫男
Kudos: 7





	晴夜

我们现在在哪里？猫魅问。他不擅长辨别方向，此刻身处荒野，四下只余下风，呼呼吹过长到脚踝的野草。他回望了半天，脸颊被风刮得生疼，便向前一躲，缩进了伴侣的身侧。  
龙男牵着他的手，仰脸望了望天，他们头上星光璀璨，一闪一闪地连成在横跨整个天际的河流。龙男是暮晖之民，从小在草原上奔跑，自然知道如何从星斗间判断来处和归程。猫魅见龙男看得认真，也有样学样地抬起头来，却只勉勉强强辨别出几个星座来。  
他放弃了，又用被握着的指头挠挠龙男的手心：我们现在在哪里呀？他乐此不疲地重新问了一遍。  
龙男看遍了星斗，心中有了数，便低下头来，望着猫男的眼睛。他们身型相差巨大，猫魅要很努力地仰起头去看他，那双眼睛里亮晶晶的，与天上的星子没什么区别。龙男望着这样一双眼睛，半晌才缓缓地别过脸去，举起手来为猫魅指明方向。  
那是晨曦王座。他简简单单地说，手转了个一个方向，猫的眼睛跟着手走，身子也跟着一起转。那里是集市，我们是从那里过来的……那里是模儿衣楼……看得到吗？  
猫魅踮起脚尖眺望了好一会，模模糊糊地看到了一小片黑影，草原上照明的灯塔一座一座的，隔着一段距离零散地分布在这茫茫天地之中，用光将这片大地串联起来。想来行人无论走出多远，顺着这些河一般的灯塔总能走回起点。  
那刚才我们路过的那条小溪叫什么？猫魅耳朵抖了抖，又换了一个问题，他眯起眼睛，左右把龙男的手臂晃得要起飞了。  
龙男无奈地看着猫男。溪的名字他才刚刚在跨过河流的时候说过一次，有时候他会有些怀疑猫男并非是记不得，而是假作天真地问问题，要龙男多和他说些话。  
好吧，好吧，我错啦。猫男在他的注视下率先心虚，这狡诈的猫魅族举起自己的双手，当然也将龙男的手一并也举了起来。他便干脆双手都抓着龙男的手臂，高举过头顶，还将脸颊也鼓了起来，一副知错受罚的模样。  
龙男忍不住也一起微笑起来。他用被举起来的手逗弄着对方的猫耳，茸茸的耳尖在他指尖间扑着，在手中泛起一种痒意。猫男眯起眼睛，已经很晚了，但太阳神草原入了夜依旧要比其他地方的晚上要光亮得多，那张脸上泛起的红晕被龙男看得一清二楚。  
在猫男要求之前，龙男先俯下了身子。被风吹得微凉的唇轻轻点在猫魅的额角处，猫魅呼噜了一声，仰起脸来，龙男的唇便擦过了鼻尖，落到了同样柔软的另一张嘴唇上去。猫男抓住对方的衣襟，闭着眼亲了亲对方下巴上的鳞片，又轻缓地移回去，晃着脸用嘴轻轻摩挲着对方，风在两人唇齿的间隙中滑过，他们的发丝都被吹拂起来，挠上彼此的脸颊。  
猫男被痒得微微睁开了眼睛。他们走出了很远，站在这广阔的平原上某一处不起眼的小坡上，什么都看得到，也什么都瞧不真切，只有草原正中的晨曦王座沉默地伫立着，而那些庞大的、斑斓的布匹连接在巨石上，随风起起伏伏，描摹着属于草原的晴夜。天穹广阔，星斗低垂，让人忍不住想要说些什么。  
那个……猫魅说，他想说。谁知道才张开嘴，龙男的舌头便窜了进来。四片唇顿时缠在了一起，猫男唔了一声，也忘了自己本来想说什么。龙男的唇已经变热起来，沾上了彼此亲吻时的液体，润湿着猫男。猫男不知道什么时候又闭上了眼睛，他在黑暗中同样被一张嘴唇描摹着，也在用自己的嘴唇描摹着对方的样子。对方吮吸着他，舔着他，纠缠着他，柔软的、温热的、属于龙男的气息在他的身边围绕着，让他意乱情迷。龙男的手也摸了过来，他在布料上轻缓而暧昧地揉着，一路揉到了尾巴根的毛发上。  
会被看到的……猫男从黏黏糊糊的吻中清醒过来，他一边这样说着，一边又觉得嘴唇上微微发着麻，要贴上龙男的皮肤才能纾解。  
天已经黑了。龙男说。  
星星还亮着呢……猫男推开对方凑过来的头，胡言乱语地找着拒绝的托辞。恋人的脸埋在他的脖颈处，低低地笑了两下，温热的气息扑在锁骨处，猫男一下就软了下去，他仰起脸，将身子更近地迎向龙男，只有嘴上还推拒着：怎么这样啊……  
龙男也不戳穿他的欲拒还迎，猫男的下体早就已经戳着他的下腹了。他捧住猫男的背，那里已经冒出了汗，热度随着情欲一并攀升，烫着龙男的双手。猫男也算是健硕，只是比起龙男来还是要小上不少，龙男轻轻用力，这柔软的、高热的肢体便彻底倒在了他的掌心中，沉甸甸地铺满了龙男的臂弯，顺着力度被放在了草场上。  
猫男仰面躺倒，身上的衣服被一件件解开，变成一些被他压着的布料。每一件衣服被解开，就有多一分的凉意贴近他的皮肤。风吹得他脸红，叫他忍不住要蜷缩起来，但龙男又太过熟悉他，在他缩起来之前，亲吻和抚摸就一起落了下来，一点一点，慢慢地将他打开来。  
亲吻的范围变大了，每一下都亲出一点湿润的声音，猫男觉得那些被亲过的地方发着凉，但很快被他整具身子的热盖了过去。他在对方含住自己的时候发出了今天的第一声泣音。  
不用怕。身上的人察觉到了，他吐出猫魅，安抚着又亲了一下。他抱住猫魅的腿根，意有所指地用下巴磨蹭着那正在甩动着的猫尾。  
猫魅这次没有说话。他沉默地放松自己，用双腿环住对方。对方的发尾和角一并蹭着他，痒意让他几乎全身都要打起颤来，让他忍不住叫了出来：啊……等，慢一点……  
龙男依旧吞吐着他。他们俩对彼此都太过熟悉了，吞吃的淫靡声响回荡在上空，和远处的流水声缠在一起。猫男的尾巴转来转去，被一只手抓住，指腹在尾尖处充满暗示性地打转，把炸开来的毛发全都捋顺。龙男的双臂卡进猫男与地面之间，将这个正在颤抖的猫魅族捧向自己，恋人那根蓄势待发的肉棒在他口里突突直跳。猫男的屁股扭着、身子抖着，在发泄出来之前自己先哭叫了出来：啊，等一下，哈……不行……  
龙男松开了他。那根肉棒弹出来，湿漉漉地竖在空气中，被风刺激得一跳一跳。龙男把着对方的腿和屁股，只觉得猫男的肌肉也在一跳一跳的。之前那张在求饶的人这时候又因为龙男的停止而不满足起来，没能射出来的猫男急切伸出手，在快感的临界点旁抚慰着自己：呃，哈……嗯……他的嘴里不住地吐出属于快乐的喘息，腰几乎拱成了一把弓。  
没有什么比恋人在自己的面前自慰更能让人口干舌燥。龙男直起身来，健壮结实的两条长腿代替手卡进去，撑起猫男的整个下半身。猫男口中手中依旧不停，液体从他的顶端汩汩流出，顺着股缝一路淌下，沾湿了即将承欢的穴口。猫男甚至在快感下狂乱地摆起来腰，用自己那足够诱惑的屁股肉蹭着龙男，勾引着自己的恋人前来撑开、涨满、占有自己。  
好可爱。龙男想。他并不急于进去那个穴道，即使他知道猫男的穴有多么会吃，但他总是乐于让猫男吃下更多的自己、获得更多的快乐：在猫男取悦自己的手变得越来越快时，龙男把住了猫男的手，紧接着，一根指头在那翕动着的穴上揉了一把，就着猫男自己的黏液插了进去。  
呃，呃啊！猫男叫了一声，这时候他的叫声已经不复平常时的雀跃和活泼。他叫得黏腻，带着哀求一般的哭腔。龙男觉得掌心下的猫男颤抖得厉害，仿佛下一秒就要喷出来。于是他收紧了手，裹着对方一起将猫男箍住了。  
不行！不行，不、等一下，哈，呃嗯嗯……猫男意识到了龙男的想法，他几乎要晃着屁股跳起来，却将自己撞上了那根已经埋进去的手指。龙男身型颀长，手指自然也长度可观，这一下结结实实地撞上了自己的一块嫩肉，猫男睁大了眼睛，腰一下子弹得更高了，声带仿佛被磅礴的快感锁住了，只有一些呜咽的气音从缝隙里流出。他甚至还被龙男宽大的掌罩着，一同控制着自己：他的确成为了一把弓，而弓的主人便是龙男。只有这名在草原上长大的敖龙族可以打开他，他完全被一双手掌所掌控，拉开的方式、弧度都已被交托出去。他已经彻底臣服，任由龙男的心意去取悦龙男、去射出什么、去为龙男捕获什么。  
穴口里挤进了第二根手指。龙男在猫男的体内娴熟地转着，腔道热得几乎要滚烫起来，两根手指扩开肠道，将穴口的褶皱都撑开又闭拢。足够长的指节并在一起，在之前引出猫男哭叫的点上轻蹭着，把猫男逼出更多更多的颤抖和呻吟。穴口的肉环正吸附着龙男，惹得龙男的动作越来越大，湿润的声响越来越大，几乎要盖过猫男的喘叫。  
啊，呜……猫男哭着，他全身上下都在不断涌出温热的体液，情热几乎将他蒸熟，他将要变成龙男独属的佳肴，被一口一口地舔舐、咬住、拆开，吃干抹净。龙男看着猫男扭动和抽动的腰部，另一只手却依旧不放松力道，但猫男已经受不了了，他握住自己的手掌在拼命地颤抖：他想挣扎，想撸动，或者干脆挣脱出来，但是他自己的每一个轻微的举动都会被敏感的肉棒无限放大，转变成一种异样的被抚摸感。不，不，不要。猫男摇着脸，脸上身上尽是泪水和汗水。  
那两根手指还在体内横冲直撞着，猫男几乎要分不清哪一边的快感来得更强烈，龙男甚至侧过头，去亲吻猫男架在他肩膀上的腿侧。龙鳞刮过来，又是一阵让他喘息出来的刺激。他只能扭动着，叫着，哭着，承受着这甜蜜的、属于爱的、属于性的痛苦。他不再试图抽出手来，反而与龙男一起更紧地将自己握住，哪怕那想要发泄出来的酸胀感即将将他逼疯——他没有注意到龙男已经松开了他的桎梏。在蟹壳青一般的晴夜下，这只猫魅族顺从了他的伴侣，在绝顶的快感中承受着后穴的扩张，液体汩汩流出，打湿了他的耻毛，让他湿润得可以被长驱直入；他几乎要分不清天地，眼睛里都失去了焦点，声音和唾液一并从口中冒出来：即使如此，即使如此，他还是遵从着龙男之前对他的掌控，牢牢地抓住着自己，他在快感和爱中限制着自己，又彻底被征服了。  
龙男将一切都看在眼里。恋人失魂一般的神情让他产生了更多的冲动，他的恋人，他的猫魅族在他的爱抚下丢盔弃甲、不能自己，猫男在兴奋中有多激烈，就有多直白地向龙男反映着彼此的爱意：足够的爱会在性事中满溢出来，而现在龙男就感觉自己在被猫男溢出的爱所冲击、淹没，让他更加更加地想要去贴近自己的恋人。  
他的手指埋进了更深的地方，猫男的声音拔高了一个度。与此同时，龙男带着猫男轻轻在那根已经如喷泉一般的肉棒上轻移了一下。啊，啊，啊……猫男抽动起来，他的声音像精液一样，一股一股地射出来，一下一下地高亢起来，又缓缓地低下去，直到只有一点点的粗喘声。腥甜的味道漫在两人身侧，龙男亲了亲猫男：舒服吗？  
猫男睁开一只眼睛。龙男正认认真真地看着他，等待着他的回应，猫男在高潮中的余韵沉浮，什么也不想说，他就那样懒懒地望着龙男，而龙男也就一直那样认真地等待着他。他那副一丝不苟的神情让猫男几乎都要忽略正抵在自己穴口上的坚硬了：他们的第一次相见时，龙男好像也是这样认真的，朝他问出了什么问题，又一直一直等待着他的回应。  
在笑什么？龙男抬起头问。那双眼睛就像他们初见的时候那样平静。  
我第一次见到你的时候可没想到有今天。猫男带着笑说，他还在喘着，可想到的事情似乎更加有趣，让他忍不住哈哈笑起来：那时候你呆死了，我怎么和你说话，你都不想理我的样子……  
龙男有点无奈，他左右试着抓住猫男细瘦的腰，但猫男在他手下笑得滚来滚去，他无从下手，只好长叹一声：我没有。  
你没有？猫男一下就停了下来，他耳朵打着转，抓着龙男的手按在自己的腰侧，心满意足地感受着对方的体温带着湿气无比真实地贴在自己的身上。那你那时候在想什么啊？猫男问，他的好奇似乎如同他的喜欢一般是一刻不停的。  
而后他迎来了答案。  
蝴蝶。龙男沉默了一下，然后补充道：我感觉有蝴蝶在我的胸口里拍打翅膀。  
太阳神草原蒙受神明的恩赐，水草丰盛。龙男看过那些柔软的、轻灵的小生物扑打着他们的翅膀肆意飞舞，在羊群间，在花草中，在集市的商品边，在呼呼的风声中，不断地在空中飞起落下，为植物带去繁衍的花粉。而在看到猫魅的第一眼，那群蝴蝶好像一瞬间钻进了他的心里，一下一下地打着翅膀，几乎要把他的胸腔都涨破开。  
龙男说完，看见猫男直愣愣地朝着自己看，才猛然反应过来自己说了些什么。他不知道猫男如何应对这样的情话，但至少他自己被这样的情意先打了个措手不及。龙男手足无措，只能低下头，与猫男胸膛贴着胸膛，再度来了一个粘腻得如同再也不会分开的亲吻。  
猫魅仿佛看到自己的灵魂缓缓升起，被洁白的云朵所笼罩，覆盖，在飘荡的巾幔上一同被风鼓吹，越过无垠的草场，掠过平静的湖水，飞往边际。在他的意识还未能反应过来的时候，身子先一步察觉到了爱意的降临，第一时间给予了熟捻而至为热切的回应。  
抱我吧。他说，我还是喜欢被你抱着。  
之前的扩张已经做得足够充足，那些在之前就分泌出来的液体在猫男的腔道内被裹着，将穴口内外都粘了一通带着热意的黏滑。龙男的双手抱住恋人的脊骨，手掌覆在那漂亮的肩胛上。草原的风还在吹，和情爱一般永不停止。猫男整个人缩在他身上，双腿都圈着他。猫男的重量、身体、一切都在他的怀里。龙男也早已准备好了，那根粗长的肉棒已经找到了那熟悉的入口，正被轻轻吮着，在两人的亲吻声中黏出更细微而撩情的声响。足够湿润了，足够热了，能够插入进去了，能够被填满了。他望着他，眼瞳湿漉漉的，为他张开腿，像一只温顺的羊羔一样纯洁、柔软、乖巧。  
龙男滑进去了。甬道等待了许久，终于迎来了期待的开拓。龙男的肉棒一寸一寸地埋进去，一点一点将猫男涨满。那些穴肉也如猫男一样顺从，前仆后继地贴上来，嚼着龙男，诱引着龙男进去更深的地方。猫男的尾巴抽动着，胯却扭着，让龙男在自己的身体里越陷越深：啊，不行，好深，嗯、还、还要……  
猫男都已经这样直白地要求了，那龙男自然也只能悉听尊便。他把猫男放倒在那些衣物上，两具躯体紧紧贴合在一起，汗液和体液都融在了一起。龙男高抬起对方的腿，开始顺从欲望地抽插起来。  
猫男一下哭了出来。那硬到发胀的性器确确实实如他所愿地埋了进来，每一次都彻彻底底地刮过他所有的敏感点，戳进嫩肉的最深处，如果不是龙男举着他的腿，他现在就已经会开始筋挛地合拢。他是贝类，被打开，被吞食，所有甜美的汁水都在撬开的那一刻飞溅而出。龙男肏弄着他，在他的身体里的每一寸都留下印记和味道，让他继续一股股分泌着液体，在肉棒抽出的时候才能溅出一点。腹中的酸胀感令他几乎以为自己又射了，他整个人的肌肉都突突直跳，快感来得太凶又太猛，几乎叫人无力承受，又让人忍不住想要加深那些饱胀感，以获得一种被安抚、被填充、被爱的感受。  
还要、再多一点……猫男喘着。他请求着，他双手扯着自己的双腿，那根发泄过一次的性器正在两人间来回晃动，龙男情动的液体将填满他，而他情动的证明将会把彼此都打湿。他双腿大张，好让龙男将那过于大的性器结结实实地埋进去、撑开他。龙男的手为他拂去泪水，让他无比清晰地看清楚自己是怎么样在被占据的：他的穴口被撑得大开，想来里面的肠道也是如此，甚至有嫩肉在被带出来，每一次都在紧紧收缩、吞吃着肉棒。  
猫男在龙男的怀里，在恋人的身下翘起屁股，浑身都打起战来。他浑身都发麻、发痒，每一下的顶弄都格外清晰。他抓住龙男的手，又下意识地去摸自己的小腹：那里被他的前列腺液打湿得一塌糊涂，龙男的每一次贯穿都顶起一个小包。他在肉欲中隔着自己的肚皮继续摸着龙男。好粗，好长，好厉害，好喜欢，好快乐，还想要更多，还想要更多。  
龙男似乎明白他在想什么。一双有力的手臂将猫男拉了起来，猫男又坐回了那温暖宽阔的怀抱之中。肉棒进得更深了，几乎要贯穿猫男整个人。龙男抱着自己的恋人，只觉得全身上下都被对方的体温包裹着，让他想起从前在冬夜拥抱羊群的暖意。他抽动着腰，让猫男在自己怀里被平稳地颠簸着：肉棒出来的不多，但每一下都深入进去，勾出那一句闷哼声。他每一次的顶撞都沉与重，他被猫男抓紧，被对方一起带进情海的深处，被情欲的海浪一并淹没，而唯一的氧气不过是对方的唇舌。  
龙男又一次含住了猫男的唇。那些体液和喘息又一次交织在一起，肉棒进出得更快了，但所有的哼叫都被龙男吞吃入腹。猫男的身子在颤抖，龙男也肌肉也鼓动了起来：他插进那些柔软的穴肉中，被无止境地接受、包裹着。猫男的每一次轻叫都在提醒着龙男：自己是如何撑开对方的，又是如何被爱着的。肉棒浸没在体液里，而他浸没在满溢而出的情意里。在唇舌交缠之中，龙男更大力地拥住了猫男，顶到了最深处。猫男的腿死死地盘住他的腰，发出了模糊不清的呻吟——他们一起射了出来。他射在了他的最深处。  
两个人抱着对方喘着。龙男拥着猫男，一起倒在了柔软的草地上。在情事之后，世界变得更安静了。窸窣的虫鸣声响在他们的身侧，远远地还传来溪水的声音。他们互相亲吻着，一起仰天看着天空：星斗依旧满天，只是已经要天亮了。  
龙男从温热的体腔内缓缓退了出来，两人分开的时候那柔软的穴口甚至还发出了“啵”的一声轻响，一副还想要紧紧吸附那根肉棒的样子。猫男又喘了一声，猫尾巴和人在地上一起扭了一扭。他跪得久了，膝盖有些隐隐作痛，浑身的汗被风一吹，情事带来的热度顿时散了些许。他有些可惜与不满起来，便伸出手去，想要重新得到一个崭新的拥抱，延续彼此之间因相爱产生的温度。  
龙男像一开始那样俯下了身去。他开始亲吻，不止是亲吻那笑着的脸颊和柔软的唇瓣，他低头，亲吻恋人的身体，亲吻他们欢爱时留在对方身上的痕迹。猫男抓着他的头发，带着笑意看着龙男痴恋自己的样子。龙男还要再亲几口，却突然一顿。  
嗯？猫男问。龙男看了他一眼，低头看去：是撑在地上的手碰到了什么冰凉黏腻的液体。之前做的时候没多注意，现在才发现那些湿答答、黏糊糊的体液早就流得到处都是，作为垫子的衣物被淌了个乱七八糟，怎么也不是能穿的样子。  
龙男知道草原的夜与清晨有多凉。他本身也不打算再多做——这时候该有牧民起早了。他怀着歉意亲了亲猫男的嘴角，起身去找回自己的衣服：穿我的吧。  
那你就没得穿了！猫男立即说，他直起身子，一件一件把衣服穿回身上去。龙男也不说话，只是把自己的衣服往猫男那一递。  
哎呀，把外袍一披也还好啦？看不出来的。猫男安抚着龙男，再说你的衣服太大了我也穿不上嘛……  
龙男皱着眉头看着自顾自套衣服的猫男，手上依旧要递着自己的衣服。猫男穿戴了好一会，被衣服上湿润发凉的地方贴了肌肤，尾巴毛微微炸开来，他看看还在坚持的龙男，有些哭笑不得：是谁要在这里做的啊？嗯？是谁是谁？  
龙男倒也不说什么，只是叹了口气，把自己的衣服也披上了对方的肩膀。猫男撒娇一般哼了一声，想去牵着龙男的手，谁知道刚站起来，那些射进身体的液体便顺着重力往下流，猫男下意识收紧了穴口，那些体液被他紧紧裹着，还能感受到暧昧的温度，顺着穴道刮着猫男的神经。这些液体充斥在他的体内，让他不由自主地夹紧双腿，脸色绯红：他确切地意识到，自己正在被占有、包含、填满着。  
又怎么了？龙男注意到猫男的异样，用指腹轻轻刮了一下对方特有的种族面纹。那根指头轻轻刮过柔软细腻的肌肤，惹得猫男眯起眼睛。他甩了甩尾巴，幅度更大地往龙男怀里蹭去。  
龙男搂着自己的伴侣，猫男在他怀里似乎说了什么，他并没有听清，但暖呼呼的气音喷在他的胸口，让他几乎以为自己的心口都敞开来，将那一颗咚咚直跳的心脏都直接露了出来。纷飞的蝴蝶好像在那一瞬间都钻了出来，被早有准备的猫男所捕获。猫魅族本来就是天生的猎手，不是么？  
龙男伸出手，抓住猫男还在作乱的爪子。这下猫男终于愿意从他的衣衫中探出头来：先是耳朵，然后是柔软的头发，紧接着，他与猫男对视着。那一双眼睛还是像星斗一样璀璨，亮着难以形容的光，几乎要比草原新升的太阳都更炽热了。龙男顿了一下，他忍住了亲下去的冲动，问道：嘀嘀咕咕说什么呢？  
猫男眨巴眨巴眼睛。草原的夜来得晚，日出却早。此时天边已经浮起了一圈河流浅滩般的蓝，星光仍旧细碎地闪着，太阳隐没在其下，围出一圈奶油、泡沫般的白，让人想要仰倒在这样的天光下睡去，又让人想要跳起来笑着一路奔跑向雪山的云雾。龙男背对这样的光，他的龙鳞边缘被天描绘出来，整个人似乎都被这蓝、这白、这光所晕染得温柔起来。他怀抱着猫男，手也一刻未曾离开过猫男，那双平静的、认真的眼睛也圈着一轮光，仿佛代替了还未曾跃出的太阳，看得猫男头晕目眩。  
两个人在沉默中凝视着对方。半晌，龙男歪了歪头：到底说不说啊？这次倒换成龙男来问问题了。  
猫男说，他当然要说，他念出对方的名字，或者是喊出来的，声音代替他躺倒在草原上，牵引风声一起奔跑。他觉得自己在被一股湍流推动，在被蝴蝶带着腾空，在被灯光、星空引领着找到归路。他伸出手，在晨曦微凉的空气中嗅到草、露珠和对方的味道，他的手握住对方，感到那特殊、独特的暖意正源源不断地向自己输送过来，叫他再也藏不住，也忍不住要将自己的什么东西给出去。猫男盯住龙男的眼睛，这次不是提问了，他张开口，喊了出来：  
“我爱你！”  
声音洒在草原的空气中，被风带着一起远去，飘去晨曦王座、飞向雪山、沉入河底。猫男睁着眼，觉得自己的心和情绪如这晴夜一般亮堂广阔。在星空的映衬下，路灯依旧伫立着亮着黄光，而太阳正从地平线后跃起，最为明亮的光芒将映照着人间，日复一日，年复一年。猫男吃吃地笑着，在被自己、爱人和草原见证的爱意中心满意足地获得了更多的亲吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 我看雪山如同看你，叫我忍不住要直接扑进雪里，山脉连绵起伏如我的心跳。等春天和夏天到来，雪会融化，化作河流，河流蜿蜒流淌，我看着那些水，如同看我消融进你，如同看我们淌在一处，永不分离。天地茫茫，世间广阔，我看见你，想要呼唤你。  
> “我觉得我已经无可救药地爱上了你。”


End file.
